Great minds think alike
by Wellthat'slife
Summary: “All this madness for a cat.” Split up and alone. The Doctor searches for Martha. Martha escapes and tries to find the Docotr TenMartha ish thpugh can be seen as friendship I suppose. Reviews are like Chocolateand I like it so please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary. **"All this madness for a cat." Split up and alone. The Doctor searches for Martha. Ten Martha

**A/N:** A new technique that just come to me over night. Love this one so promise to finish. Reviews are what I live for so please umm keep me alive. The Italic writing is Martha where as the normal is the Doctor. If the writing is just bold then it's the Doctor remembering something. If it's in italic and bold it's Martha remembering something. If you read it, it will all make sense. Honest.

**Copyright: **None intended oh and I don't own Doctor who do I now. If I did then there would be a proper series in 2009 not just 3 feeble excuses. Sorry rambling but you get my drift.

Great minds think alike Stuck in freedom 

Silence.

A noisy silence swept across a barren wasteland. The silence was deafening. Nothing dared breathe or move except a lone figure walking slowly and silently through this hell. A lone tumbleweed finally blew across the desert as if being given permission to finally move. It blew a few metres before giving up as if that was as far as it was allowed to go. This would have been a perfect setting for an Earth Western movie the man thought as he stared at the beautiful nothingness. But there were no cowboys here and he was along way from Earth.

o0o

_Noise._

_A silent noise lay across a concrete cell. The noise was as quite as a mouse. Every living thing was and moving except a lone figure that sat slowly weeping in this hell. A police officer stopped outside her door as if finally given permission to stop. He stopped for a few seconds then gave up on his rest as if that was as long as he was allowed to have. This would have been a perfect setting for a police soap opera back home the woman thought as she stared, teary eyed, around the Crowded ugliness. But there were no human police here and she was along way from home._

o0o

The man who looked like he was in his mid thirties walked the barren landscape alone. He wasn't meant to be alone, no, he had arrived with a companion, a friend, a miss Martha Jones. A small smile came to his face as he though about the woman. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed her. Until now. A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away. "Plenty of time to cry after" he thought.

As he walked he remembered the conversation in the TARDIS that seemed to have happened a lifetime ago.

"**You left it."**

"**Martha it was only a cat."**

"**You're only a time lord. So how dare you leave a poor defenceless creature alone!"**

"**Was it in any danger?"**

"**No bu-" **

**The Doctor raised his hands in protest.**

"**Did it look defenceless?"**

"**No. Bu-"**

"**Then I rest my case." **

**The doctor looked satisfied as he folded his arms and lent against the controls closing his eyes.**

"**That is beside the point! That animal has to live alone. Fend for itself. No one to take care of it. Just alone!" **

**This made the Doctor open his eyes.**

"**Like me." He muttered under his breath and looked down to the floor. Martha had must of not heard it or refused to hear as she was giving him a determined and piercing look. The Doctor continued looking down. **

**After waiting but finding no reaction, Martha stormed of to her room.**

Now the man thought about it he realized how stupid he had been. The cat that had caused so much chaos was alone, just like him. He made a note to go back and find that damn cat right after he found Martha and the TARDIS of course.

o0o

The woman who was in her early twenties sat in the miserable prison alone. She wasn't meant to be alone, no, she had arrived as a companion, a friend, to a Doctor. The Doctor. A small smile appeared across her face as she thought about the man. She never knew she would miss him this much. More tears run down her face but she let them run. "This is the only place I can do it," she thought. 

As she cried she remembered the last adventure they had that seemed to happen to a different person.

"**So they'll be fine once the Queen wakes up?"**

"_**Well should be. I mean they still have the clean up to do, shouldn't take more than three thousand years."**_

"_**Three thousand years!"**_

"_**Oh well actually only three Earth years. Ahh here we go."**_

_**They had arrived outside the TARDIS, the Doctor was just about to open the door when Martha saw it.**_

"_**Well who are you then?"**_

_**There in front of her was a cat like creature. Its fur was a thick auburn colour, it's eyes shone like sapphires and his claws looked as sharp as Diamonds. On its face it wore the most helpless look the Doctor had seen, yet he could see that the cats eyes gleamed with countless stories of battles and catching mice.**_

"_**You're lost aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!"**_

_**Martha's voice turned into a language the Doctor had never heard as she knelt down to stroke the animal.**_

"_**Oh Doctor can we keep him?"**_

"_**Well-" The Doctor was cut off as the cat furiously hissed at him. "No."**_

"_**Why not!?"**_

"_**Because I said so."**_

"_**But look he's so cute" **_

_**The cat shot another look at the Doctor and flexed his claws.**_

"_**No Martha and that's the end of it." The Doctor did his "don't ask me again" look and held the door open for Martha. She let go of the cat and gave the Doctor a hideous look and walked in. The Doctor looked back and heard the cat meow pitifully. He almost turned back but shook his head and walked into the TARDIS.**_

Now the Woman thought about it she realized how stupid she had been. The cat that had caused so much trouble didn't look all that helpless. She made a note to go and apologise to the Doctor right after she escaped and found him of course. 


	2. breaking in, breaking out

Breaking in, breaking out 

It felt as if he had been walking for days now. Every time he walked over a sand dune he was met by countless others mocking him. His body was telling him to stop, just for a break, but he wouldn't, couldn't stop. As he paced slowly and tirelessly his mind wandered back to his time in the TARDIS.

The Doctor was in the control room thinking. He was annoyed at Martha. How could she be so stupid? Yet she was so intelligent at the same time. She was like Jeckyll and Hyde. The thought of this made him smile and he made a mental note to go and see Robert Louis Stevenson, he had always wanted to meet him.

**He didn't know why he was so annoyed and to be perfectly honest he wasn't bothered about the cat anymore. It was just that the cat was such a fierce looking animal that he would never have considered taken it if he were alone. And that was the thought that angered him. Had he changed since he had met Martha? Had she changed him or had he changed for her? He remembered that he hadn't changed (In this regeneration of course) for anyone, not even Rose and she were special. Martha wasn't special, was she? Now he came to think of it she was always asking something new, more for him to tell. **

**There was only one way to find out if he had changed. He left the control room and walked along the corridor. He hadn't gone far when he bumped into Martha and she had a serious look on her face.**

o0o

_It felt as if she had been planning for days now. Every time a good idea came into her head she was over come by countless things that would go wrong. Her mind was telling her to stop, just for a break, but she wouldn't, couldn't stop. As she sat, slowly scheming her mind wandered back to her tine in the TARDIS._

_Martha was now in her room sulking. She was fuming at the Doctor. How could he be so heartless? But then he could be so kind. He was like Jeckyll and Hyde. The thought of that made her smile and she made a mental note to read that book again. _

_She didn't know why she was so mad and to be perfectly honest she didn't care about the cat anymore. It was just that the cat was such a feeble looking creature that she would have never left it if she were alone. And that was the thought that annoyed her. Had she changed since she had met the Doctor? Had he changed her or had she changed for him? She remembered she had vowed never to change for any man, no matter how special. But then the Doctor was more than special. Wasn't he? Now she came to think about it there was always something new to ask, _

_more to find out._

_There was only one way to find out. She got off her bed and walked along the corridor. She wasn't far when she bumped into the Doctor and he had a serious expression on his face._

o0o

The man stopped there in the distance was the prison, which held all that he had left. It looked impenetrable. But never judge a book by his cover he thought and once again a small smile of hope appeared on his face. With the thoughts of his finale minutes in the TARDIS he continued with a determined expression on his battered face.

"I need to ask you something."

The both said at once. This was followed by a nervous laugh from both parties.

"You first."

"Ok" The Doctor began, "I need you to tell me if I've changed. If you have noticed anything different about me, no matter how small, if anything has changed tell me."

He had wanted to say more. Ask her how she felt about him, ask her if she felt the same sensation every time they held hands that scared and excited him all at the same time.

But as usual he kept his feeling bottled up as usual.

There was a small hesitation followed by.

"You drink more tea."

That took him by surprise.

"And is that bad?"

"I'm joking! God you're dull sometimes. Of course you haven't changed you're still the Doctor. Now, my turn."

o0o

_The woman stopped. There in the corner was the answer, the escape route to the Doctor. She summed it up in her mind and the possibilities of it going wrong were endless. But if at first you don't succeed she though and a small smile of hope appeared on her face. With the thoughts of her finale conversation in the TARDIS she crawled over to the vent._

"_Right," she let out a nervous giggle. "I want you to tell me if I have changed. If I have acted differently in any way, shape or form I want you to tell me."_

_She had wanted to say more. Tell him how she felt, how she felt the same sensation every time they held hands that scared and excited her all at the same time._

_But for once she kept her mouth shut._

_There was a small hesitation followed by._

"_Well you do seem to eat a lot more chocolate these days."_

"_What!?"_

"_Calm down Martha! That was my attempt at a joke. Knew I was never a good joke teller, though I did meet a man once.."_

"_Ehem."_

"_Oh yeah back to you changing. No you haven't changed. You're still the nosey Martha Jones I met on the moon." He grinned as he said this._

o0o

By now the man was inside the prison having getting past the guards with a flash of his physic paper and was now busy hacking his way into the security programme using his sonic screwdriver. After a few minutes he was fully into the system.

"Where is she?" He thought out loud. "There!" cell 703 was holding a human female. That must be her. The Doctor set of once more to rescue Martha Jones.

The conversation in the TARDIS had been brought to an abrupt hold as they had crashed landed on another alien planet.

"Come on then." The Doctor said. On his face he was the manic grin Martha had grown to know and love.

"I suppose I have no choice." Martha replied, though on her face she was also wearing a smile.

"I'll just get my jacket."

The Doctor walked into the control room and was about to lean back when a flashing light distracted him. Now most lights in the TARDIS were flashing, but this one wasn't meant to. This was bad, this was very bad. This meant that they had broken the law on this particular planet. As he searched the TARDIS's computer he found that it was Martha who had committed the offence. Apparently being human on this planet was forbidden, punishment a life sentence. Being a female human ended in Execution. He had forgot how sexist some Aliens could be.

He now looked at the screen showing the outside world and saw the police force gathering.

Martha was now in the control room and had said something but he had ignored it.

She was at the door and suddenly everything that he had to say came flooding back to him. All he could manage was "Martha no!"

But it was too late.

Martha had already opened the door. She had already stepped foot on the planet. She had already been grabbed by an alien police officer and dragged away.

The Doctor stopped and thought about Martha. He should have listened to what she had said, should have warned her straight away, but he didn't and now they were in this mess. He was on the 700th floor, almost there. But before he could get any further Chaos erupted.

o0o

_By now the woman was deep inside the vent having crawled and climbed through endless metallic corridors and was now reaching a fork. After a few minutes of decision she chose to go left. _

"_Where Am I?" She thought out loud. "There!" A large vent door was right in front of her and as she peered out of it the corridor appeared deserted._

_The conversation in the TARDIS had been brought to an abrupt hold as they had crashed landed on another alien planet. _

"_Come on then." The Doctor said. On his face he was the manic grin Martha had grown to know and love. _

"_I suppose I have no choice." Martha replied, though on her face she was also wearing a smile._

"_I'll just get my jacket."_

_A few minutes later and Martha was in the control room and heading for the door. The Doctor was looking at a screen but she ignored him._

"_Well come on then."_

_Martha's hand was on the door handle._

"_Martha, No!"_

_But it was too late. _

_She had already opened the door. She had already stepped foot on the ground. She had already been grabbed and dragged away by an alien police officer._

_Martha stopped and thought about the Doctor.. She should have listened to what he had said, should have stopped straight away, but she didn't and now they were in this mess. She was about to get out of the vent, almost there. But before she could get out Chaos erupted._


	3. Escape

Escape 

The alarms were blaring and so was the Doctors head.

He was running now, as fast as he could. Though where to he had no idea. Prisoners were calling out to him, police were running after him but the Doctor could hear nothing. An overwhelming thought had struck him. Martha's escaped. This thought made him stop. Made him smile. Made him laugh. But it was short lived as a blast of blue light flew over his head. And his feet began to move once more. He knew he should have been concentrating but the seriousness of the situation had left him now and he ran with a skip in his step. He had forgot that he was being chased, forgot where he was, he just ran, He just ran straight into her.

o0o

The alarms were screaming and so was Martha's head. She was running now, though where to she had no idea. Prisoners were shouting at her, Police sprinting after her but Martha couldn't hear them. An overwhelming thought had struck her. The Doctor was here. This thought made her stop. Made her smile. Made her shout out. But it was short lived as a blue light shot over her head. And her feet moved once more. She knew she should pay attention but the seriousness of the situation had left her and she ran with a skip in her step. She had forgot she was being chased, forgot where she was. She just ran. She just ran straight into him. o0o 

**A/N** **Yes I know you don't normally find Author notes in the middle of a story (or the end actually) but this is important. Ok? Right so the rest of this story, from this A/N is with the Doctor and Martha together. Ok? Understand?**

**Good because I was worried for a moment. So carry on then, oh and hope you enjoy it!**

"Oi, watch it!" she cried. But when she looked up she went silent. There he was grinning at her.

She jumped up and hugged him. He held on, not letting go. He closed his eyes and her scent wafted into him and his smile widened. She closed her eyes and the feel of him made her sigh with relief. And the world seemed to stop. For that second the world around them halted as they embraced each other.

But soon it all came screaming back and they were once again running. But this time together. He linked his hand with hers and Martha felt the rush of warmth run through her and she looked up. He of course was grinning manically and looking straight ahead so she turned away. He quickly glanced her when she looked away and realized that she indeed was special.

They stopped.

In front of them was a 40ft drop. Martha glanced back and saw the police closing in. The Doctor's face was a picture of seriousness when she looked at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"God, do you have to ask that all the time, course I do."

"Good, because what I'm about to do may seem slightly insane."

"What are yo-" Martha never finished that sentence as the Doctor jumped, with her holding his hand.

They fell forever, or what seemed like forever. The air whizzed past them and Martha's body was telling her this just wasn't right. She looked down and saw the ground fast approaching. Martha scrunched up her eyes and squeezed the Doctor's hand. He returned it and wrapped his arms around her.

They hit the ground.

Martha opened her eyes. She wasn't dead and none of her bones were broken though indeed were aching.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked as the Doctor helped her up.

"See this." The Doctor was holding some blue moss. "This Martha, is Grognige, unique to this planet may I add. Anyway it has sponge like qualities and well cushioned us."

Martha looked at the moss, then at the Doctor and smiled once more.

o0o

"Look I want to say sorry."

They were in the TARDIS now, Martha sitting on the high leather seat, the Doctor leaning against the controls.

"What for?"

Martha began to reply but then saw the look in his eyes and closed her mouth. There was a look of disappointment in her eyes.

The Doctor wondered what he had done wrong and so walked up to her and hugged her.

"All of this because of a damn cat." And with that she laughed.

"You know I have a confession. I'm actually allergic to cats."

The Doctor looked at her with disbelief. "But, you, ugh ohhh!"

But the Doctors anger soon turned into a fit of laughter. All was well again.

**A/N ****Hope you enjoyed this. And thanks for reading. First long (ish) fic I have completed and I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. So if you liked it review, or not just thanks for reading to the end.**

**Aimee**

**x**


End file.
